tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to D.O.O.M. World
Plot: Back by popular demand by KittyKatswell925 and TheWonderKat. Of course you know what happens. Now don't worry, it's not that long. But it is in movie form now. For those who do not know, T.U.F.F. is bought by D.O.O.M. If things weren't bad enough, Kitty is hypnotized by D.O.O.M. to do one task and one task only... DESTROY DUDLEY PUPPY!!! Transcript *The camera zooms across Petropolis and stops right in the middle of T.U.F.F. HQ *Keswick: Turbo Undercover Fighting Force roll c-c-c-call!! #1 T.U.F.F. Agent and Employee of the Month f-f-f-five years running, Kitty J. Katswell! *Kitty: Here! *Keswick: Rookie agent and partner of #1 T.U.F.F. agent and Employee of the M-M-Month five years running, Dudley F. P-P-Puppy! *Dudley: Here! *Keswick: Local agent between 1-20, B-B-Bartholomew K. Nutz! *Agent Nutz: Here! (falls from ceiling) I just swallowed gasoline and a lighter match. *Keswick: T.U.F.F. Agent #2 and unknown girlfriend of K-K-Keswick, (as in she doesn't know) Clarie no middle name Catty200! *Clarie: (brushing her hair) Here! (Agent Nutz burps out fire and sets fire to Clarie's hair making her bald. Clarie screams) *Keswick: World's awesomest p-p-person ever in the whole entire universe. Keswick!... ...is who I am, and now give a mildly exaggerated applause to Herbert "The Chief" D-D-D-Dumbrowski! *(The Chief spins around in a chair and faces the agents.) *The Chief: You're all fired! *(everyone gasps) *Kitty: Oh my fishing god!! *The Chief: In fact you were supposed to be fired 2 years ago! But the blockhead company that sponsors T.U.F.F. wouldn't announce it. *Zooming in on Petropolis is a building that says "Company, that's it. A company". *The Chief: Those stupid people fired us and had no idea that they did it. *In the company building are two men and a girl. They all speak gibberish. The second man punches himself in the head. *The Chief: So start packing your stuff. You'll be shipping out tomor...CLARIE!!! *(Clarie eats a doughnut from a bag marked "Chief") *Clarie: Whaa? I thought it was mine. *Clarie takes a bite *The Chief: How does it taste like? Unemployment? *Clarie stares at The Chief. *Clarie: I'll be good. *The telephone rings. The Chief answers it. *The Chief: Hello? I see. (hangs up). Great news everyone! Those same people got fired themselves. *Everyone cheers *The Chief: They also got hurt really badly. *Mild cheering *The Chief: In fact, Some people died of their injuries. *Everyone stampers a little worried. Keswick giggles. *Kitty: So uhhhhhhhhh... what does this uhhhhh mean.....Chief? *The Chief: It means, we're back. *Everyone is confused *The Chief: Morey worky. *Everyone cheers *Kitty: Agents in the house! *At the beach. Clarie is surfing *Clarie: PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! *Clarie slips. A giant Keswick appears and blows a noisemaker. He eats the sun. Zooming out, Keswick is dancing to the beach music. *At a limbo stick, The Chief is limboing *Everyone: How low can you go? (x2) *Kitty (between brakes): Come on now. Do it, Chief. *Dudley (teasing): What's wrong, Chief? Spine broken? *The Chief: It's made of steel. I lost it during WWI. I SAVED YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!! *The Chief finally passes the limbo stick. They all cheer. *Dudley: Oh, come on. Keswick could do that with his third eye closed. *Clarie (walking towards Dudley. All covered in seaweed): Where's his third eye? *Dudley: You don't want to know. *Clarie: What? Oh! Eww. *Dudley: I could do something quadruple-ce as hard as that. Kitty, bring down the "sword". *Kitty: (Picking up sword) It's pronounced "Sord" Dudley. The W's silent. *Dudley: What's important is that I'm going to kick Chief's butt. (limbos under sword,Kitty brings it down lower and lower. Dudley nearly looses his head on the final time. The crowd goes insane) Chief, you've been served! *Man: Nice limboing sir! I would like to send you an e-mail. Can I have your address? *Dudley: Sorry, I don't have one. Chief! Can I give the HQ's email to this random stranger? *The Chief: Sure! *Dudley: This won't give us any spam right? *Man: Oh, no, no, no, no, no (Idiot) *Back at T.U.F.F. *Computer: You got spam! *Dudley: Spam, Spam, Junk. *Keswick: Spam, Spam. Hi, how are you? At least it's not s-s-s-spam. *E-Mail Voice: Hi! How are you? (Automated, Talking quickly.) LOW LOW PRICES ON ENERGY DRINKS, CITRUS CANDY *Keswick: (Sighs Sharply) I was wrong. *E-Mail Voice: (Continued) BUTT JOBS, FACE SURGERY AND SAD KILLERS *Keswick: Sad Killers? I don't wanna be S-S-Sad. *Computer: Enter credit card number. *Keswick: Uh, (Writes note."I.O.U.") Take this for now. *Kitty: (Wearing a virtual reality helmet) "Spam, Spam, Spam. Get rich quickly. Hmmm, (Brings it up. Reads description) "Simply by watching this video you can learn how to make a million dollars in less than one week. "Maybe I should try. (Clicks on Yes. Pop up goes up) What The-? Virus Check before watching? I'll do it later. (Clicks No) Hope I ain't getting Chick Rolled. (Gets zapped by a beam from her helmet.The helmet is taken off. Kitty's eyes are in a hypnotic state.) *The Chief: What is going on here? The T.U.F.F. Cam showed me you guys accepting big amounts off spam. Come on. I'll show you how to tell spam from real e-mail. (They go into The Chief's office) What you always have to know is that it's always about things you want to see."Free episodes of Cartoons"? Phoney. "Won a jet ski"? Phoney. Huh? I won the world wide lottery? Hot Dog! *Dudley: Chief! Don't! It's a trap! *Kitty: Do it, Chief! Do it! Do it! DO IT! *Dudley: Kitty, somethings wrong with you. And it's not just your eyes. *Kitty: Huh? What? I'M ALWAYS LIKE THIS!!! I don't know you people! *The Chief: My bank number? Okay. (Enters bank number. It is however blacked out.) Yes! I'm rich! Rich!! RICH!!!!! (Doorbell rings) That must be my 100 dollars now. Morning. *Snaptrap: (With The Chameleon and Bird Brain) Hi! We own your company now! *The Chief: WHAT!?!? *Snaptrap show a printed out contract The Chief signed *Kitty: Outta my way, chumps! Kitty J. Katswell reporting for duty masters! *Bird Brain: Hmm. I was wrong. You CAN transfer hypnosis using cheap engine. *Kitty: (Imitates royal trumpet) Presenting our new masters! *Leads them inside *TBC Category:Fan fiction